Same
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Savers Contest; Banjir TomatCeri./Sasuke yang terpuruk karena baru saja kehilangan Hinata ternyata bertemu dengan orang yang senasib dengannya. Ia adalah Sakura—yang baru saja kehilangan Naruto karena kecelakaan. Mereka berdua bertemu tanpa sengaja di sebuah pemakaman. Dan mereka pun menjadi akrab karena memiliki beberapa persamaan.


_**For Arnanda Indah a.k.a Kang Mas Neji Ganteng and Christian Raphael Ariete a.k.a Raffa PART II**_

**X.x.X**

**Same**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Savers Contest; Banjir TomatCeri./Sasuke yang terpuruk karena baru saja kehilangan Hinata ternyata bertemu dengan orang yang senasib dengannya. Ia adalah Sakura—yang baru saja kehilangan Naruto karena kecelakaan. Mereka berdua bertemu tanpa sengaja di sebuah pemakaman. Dan mereka pun menjadi akrab karena memiliki beberapa persamaan.**

**X.x.X**

Lagi-lagi hujan deras mengguyur kota Tokyo. Banyak orang yang berteduh di emperan toko, halte, atau apapun itu yang penting bisa melindungi diri dari tusukan jarum-jarum langit. Bahkan ada beberapa—yah, bukan beberapa juga sih—yang berteduh di kafe. Menghangatkan diri dengan segelas kopi hangat atau hanya berdiam menunggu hujan reda. Namun sepertinya itu tak berlaku bagi pemuda yang memiliki mata _onyx_ ini.

Ia tetap saja berdiam di di samping sebuah makam sambil berlutut dan mengelus batu nisan yang terukit nama kekasihnya tercinta.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis yang baru saja meninggal dunia bulan lalu.

Ia menghela napas berat beberapa kali. Masih tak bisa menerima kepergian kekasihnya karena penyakit jantung yang ia idap sejak kecil. Tubuhnya yang lemah itu rentan sakit-sakitan. Bahkan untuk sekolah pun ia hanya bisa _home schooling_. Bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu? Ah, mereka bertemu di pemakaman ini karena mereka sama-sama mengunjungi kakak mereka yang sama-sama terkubur di sini.

Sasuke masih ingat jelas saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata. Ia tak sengaja bersenggolan bahu dengannya. Dan dengan gugupnya gadis itu meminta maaf dan langsung lari tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke. Sejak saat itulah mereka mulai dekat dan akhirnya tumbuh cinta di hati mereka. Che, Sasuke tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

Setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo, ia baru sadar kalau dirinya basah kuyup—baru sadar kalau cuaca sedang buruk dan intinya ia kehujanan.

Ia mengusap wajahnya walaupun sia-sia. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi makam Hinata. Ia berjalan menunduk sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari ada gadis yang terlihat sedang terburu-buru.

_Bruk!_

"Aw!" rintih gadis itu. Mereka bersenggolan bahu. Sasuke menatap gadis yang baru saja menabraknya—yah, bukan sepenuhnya salah gadis itu sih. Dan untuk sesaat ia merasa dé jàvu.

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat gadis itu ber-_ojigi _meminta maaf. "_Gomenasai_, aku tadi terburu-buru. _Sumimasen_," katanya halus dan langsung berlari kembali. Sasuke menatap heran pada gadis itu. Padahal sedang hujan, tapi kenapa gadis itu malah ingin masuk ke pemakaman? Dan ingat, tanahnya pasti becek.

Sasuke kembali berjalan dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi saat ia melihat gadis itu menghampiri makam di samping makam Hinata. Rasa penasaran pun mengusiknya. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

Sesudah sampai di sana—tentunya tanpa suara, samar-samar ia mendengar gadis itu sedang mengucapkan sesuatu. "Naruto, _gomen ne_, aku baru bisa ke sini sekarang. Kau tahu? Tugas mahasiswi kedokteran memang berat, hehehe. Dan sekarang sedang hujan. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini kalau aku tak ingin dimarahi oleh ibuku. Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Naruto. Oh iya, maaf juga karena aku tidak sempat membelikanmu bunga."

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu pun berbalik. Dan ia hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang saat tahu Sasuke berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum canggung. Kemudian, ia ingin segera pulang kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Sasuke. "Ini makam temanmu?"

Gadis itu mengernyit heran. Bisa-bisanya pemuda asing ini menanyakan hal yang cukup pribadi. "_Sumimasen_, aku ingin pulang. Aku sudah menggigil kedinganan."

"Baiklah. Tapi apakah tak sebaiknya berteduh dulu? Hujan sudah deras," saran Sasuke. Gadis itu kini menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga. Yang benar saja! Kenal saja tidak!

"Umm ...," gumam gadis itu. Sasuke menghela napas. "Bagaimana kalau berteduh bersamaku? Kita berteduh di kafe yang tak terlalu jauh dari sini."

Mau tak mau, gadis itu pun mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Bibirnya sudah mulai membiru karena menggigil kedinginan.

Sasuke pun mengajaknya ke sebuah kafe yang letaknya memang seperti yang Sasuke katakan. Beruntung sekali, mereka dapat tempat duduk yang berada dekat dengan penghangat ruangan. Sepertinya kafe itu baru buka karena suatu hal dan baru bisa menerima pelanggan pada jam sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan pun datang menawarkan pesanan. Sasuke memilih untuk memesan kopi susu hangat dan gadis itu lebih memilih memesan cappucino. Setelah pelayan itu selesai mencatat pesanan mereka berdua dan pelayan itu pergi ke belakang, Sasuke mulai angkat bicara. Ia penasaran siapa gadis ini. Kenapa makam 'temannya' itu bisa berada di sebelah makam Hinata? Bukankah yang di daerah situ hanya makam keluarga Hyuuga saja? Dan apa tadi katanya? Naruto? Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke. Gadis itu mengernyit heran. Pemuda aneh, pikirnya. Ia belum bisa menjawab karena bibirnya kaku saking dinginnya. Ia pun mengesekkan kedua tangannya, berusaha membuat dirinya kembali hangat.

"Haruno Sakura ...," jawabnya setelah beberapa detik tak kunjung menjawab. "Kau sendiri?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawabnya. Sasuke tampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum bertanya. Namun, karena penasaran, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Yang tadi itu temanmu?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Gadis itu—Sakura—semakin curiga pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Memang apa sih urusannya bertanya yang aneh-aneh seperti itu?

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya balik. Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya dan mengusap wajahnya yang masih terlihat basah.

"Makam di samping makam temanmu itu adalah makam kekasihku—Hyuuga Hinata. Dan setahuku yang di sana adalah makam Keluarga Hyuuga," jawabnya jelas, "apa keluarga Hyuuga punya anggota bernama Naruto?—atau siapalah nama temanmu itu?"

Sakura sedikit tersinggung saat Sasuke mengucapkan nama Naruto dengan nada yang kurang peduli. "Bukan. Dia kekasihku yang baru saja meninggal karena kecelakaan bulan lalu. Dan untuk soal makam itu—begini, ya. Di situ memang makam Keluarga Hyuuga, namun pas di bagian Naruto bukan daerah Keluarga Hyuuga lagi. Puas?"

"Batas makam Keluarga Hyuuga dengan yang bukan itu adalah makam Hinata-san dan Naruto," tambahnya. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Kemudian ia bertanya lagi. "Apa kau mengenal Keluarga Hyuuga—terutama Hinata—sebelumnya?"

Percakapan mereka terinterupsi oleh suara pelayan yang membawakan minuman pesanan mereka. Sebelum menjawab, Sakura menyesap pelan cappucino-nya terlebih dahulu. "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Hanya tahu sedikit dari Keluarga Naruto."

Sasuke tak merespon apa-apa. Ia hanya menyesap kopi susunya saja. Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sakura bergumam tanpa ia sadari. "Berarti sama, ya..."

Sasuke yang merasa Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu kemudian bertanya dengan gaya 'hn'-nya seperti biasa, "Hn?"

"Eh?" malah itu respon yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kemudian Sakura menunduk kikuk. "Err ... bukan apa-apa."

"Apanya yang sama? Tentang kematian kekasih kita?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan tanggapan Sakura sebelumnya. Sakura sedikit tertegun. Memang itu sih yang ia maksud.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau tahu? Dia cinta pertamaku. Meskipun aku pernah berpacaran dengan orang lain sebelum dia, aku baru benar-benar bisa merasakan cinta saat bersamanya," ujar Sakura tanpa sadar bercerita.

"Kalau begitu sama—lagi," kata Sasuke singkat.

"Dia cinta pertamamu?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Ayolah, masa pria tampan seperti ini baru bisa menemukan cinta pertama? Err ... Sakura yakin kalau pria tipe fisik seperti ini adalah _playboy _atau pria yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan. Dan ayolah, Sakura pernah mendengar sedikit tentang Hinata, gadis seperti itu—mampu membuat Sasuke menjadikannya cinta pertamanya?

"Kenapa? Tidak percaya?" sahut Sasuke yang merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"E-eh, maksudku bukan begitu. Dari fisikmu saja—apalagi wajahmu, kau menghela napas saja puluhan gadis pasti langsung menghampirimu. Masa di antara gadis-gadis itu tak ada yang menjadi cinta pertamamu?" timpal Sakura masih heran.

"Kau berpikir aku ini _playboy_ atau semacamnya, ya? Maaf saja, dulu waktu SMA aku memang suka bergonta-ganti pasangan. Tapi, saat kuliah ini aku baru bisa merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya," jelasnya.

"Kita sama! Aku juga baru berpacaran dengannya saat kuliah," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Naruto lelaki yang berisik, sama sepertiku. Kalau Hinata-san?"

"Ia tak banyak bicara, sama sepertiku," sahut Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum lagi melihat persamaan yang baru saja mereka temukan.

"Aku dan dia sama-sama suka basket—sama-sama suka olahraga."

"Aku dan Hinata sama-sama suka sastra—kami suka membaca novel."

"Aku suka kopi, sedangkan Naruto tidak."

"Aku juga. Hinata lebih senang jus." Mereka pun terus seperti itu. Tanpa sadar mereka menemukan banyak persamaan—entah pada pasangan masing-masing atau antar Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berbicara layaknya teman biasanya yang sudah saling mengenal lama. Entah kenapa, bagi Sasuke, berbicara dengan Sakura seperti menemukan hiburan tersendiri. Begitu pun dengan Sakura. Perlahan-lahan, mereka sudah bisa melupakan kesedihan mereka dan bercengkrama riang.

"_Arigatou_ untuk hari ini, Sasuke-san."

"Aku juga. Sejujurnya aku masih sedih—dan yah, _douita_."

"Sama—lagi. Oh, aku harus cepat pulang." Sakura merapikan pakaiannya dan berdiri. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun ikut berdiri. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil dompetnya. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya di meja. Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah. "S-Sasuke-san? A-aku—"

"Kutraktir," jawabnya singkat. "Kuantar kau pulang. Tak ada penolakan, ini sudah malam Sakura-san."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Oh ya, apa boleh sesekali kita jalan berdua?"

"Apakah aku punya alasan untuk menolak?"

**Owari**

Fic pertamaku untuk BTC! *nyebar (?) confetti*. Dan lagi-lagi ngambil tema kayak gini. Entalah, karena aku emang lebih jago di genre kayak gini, makanya fic-ku yang lainnya pun nggak bakal jauh beda genre-nya.

Bagaimana fic-nya? Err ... pasarannya temanya? Yah, moga-moga ni fic satu dilirik sama juri BTC *lirik kanan-kiri*. Wahaha, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic OS dengan 1k+ dalam waktu satu jam! XD *terus? Bangga?*. Okelah, udah banyak omong nih aku. Akhiri sajalah (?). Chiaki 'Sha' Akera undur diri! *serasa pembaca berita*.

Akhir kata, review please~


End file.
